


Bridges

by Hardykat



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 05:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2256759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hardykat/pseuds/Hardykat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slayomi puts Mr. Money in the Bank in his place. Happens after the events on Raw 8/18/14</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bridges

**Author's Note:**

> My little headcanon is that Dean not only hangs out with Roman, but with the Usos and Naomi as well. They practically treat him like family. They gave him the nickname of “Lil’ Uce”.  
> Seth was a part of this group until he turned his back on Dean and Roman. After what happened on Raw, Naomi decides to stick up for Dean and confronts Seth.
> 
> Disclaimer: Story idea is mine. Naomi (Trinity Fatu) and Seth Rollins belong to the WWE and to themselves

“You’re a real piece of work.”

Seth turns around to see Naomi standing in the doorway of his private dressing room. It’s one of many perks that he has since joining the Authority.

“Why thank you, Nay Nay. “ he says, a smile spreads across his face.

“That wasn’t a compliment.” She corrects him.

His smile quickly disappears and is replaced with a disapproving glare.

Naomi continues. “I don’t see how you can be so proud of yourself after you literally stomped a man’s head into some cinder blocks. Explain that!”

Seth rolls his eyes as he turns way to continue packing his things. “I don’t need to explain anything to-“

Suddenly he feels his arm grabbed and is spun around to come face to face with the angry Diva. Her chocolate brown eyes become darker as she returns the glare that he gave her earlier.

“Dean is family. Once upon a time, you were too. You’re not gonna stand there and say that you had no love for him.” Seth tries to counter argue, but Naomi cuts him off. “And don’t give me that ‘business partner’ mess. I am not the one.”

Seth yanks his arm away. “Where is all this hostility coming from all of a sudden?”

“All of a sudden? The only reason I didn’t go off on your two-toned ass when this started was because Dean and Ro asked me not to.” Naomi’s so fired up that she gets really gets into his face. “How you just gonna turn your back on them? They were your family for 2 years! They would have walked through fire for you. You broke Dean’s heart!! He trusted you! ”

Seth is about to say something but changes his mind. He actually becomes amused at Naomi’s outburst.

“Oh I see. Is this a ploy to get close to me?” That self-confident smirk lights up on his face as he steps closer.

“W-What??” Naomi sputters out.

“It’s okay.” He purrs as leans closer. He even plays with a strand of her curly hair. “You didn’t have to get yourself all work-“

Naomi sticks her hand in his face and guides him away from her. “Yeah…no. I don’t play like that.”

The nerve of him, her mind shouts! She steps back; her eyes scan him up and down. Naomi is just done with the man in front of her. “Being Triple H’s new boy has sure turned you soft.”

“I am not soft!” Seth shouts. He can’t believe she said that to him. Who does this backup dancer think she is?

“Oh no?” Naomi shouts back. “Then why do you need Kane to help you win your matches, huh?”

“Kane doesn’t help me.”

“Really? Don’t stand there and say that you won Money in the Bank by yourself."

Seth glances over at the golden briefcase sitting on the bench then back to Naomi.

“I did win it by myself.” Seth practically growls at her. “I didn’t need Dean. I didn’t need Roman. I earned that because I’m that damn good. I am the future of this business. I am the sym-“

“Aw lawd!” Naomi throws her hands up in exasperation. Is Seth serious right now? “Do you even hear yourself? You even sound like Triple H. How far up his ass are you, baby?”

“Get out!” Seth barks. “I don’t need this! GET OUT!”

“I’m leaving! You ain’t gotta yell at me!”

Right before she walks out, Naomi gives him some parting advice. “You’re burning a lot of bridges, Seth. Remember that if you decide you wanna come back home. “


End file.
